


begin again

by julyseok



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: promises for the new year, and kisses to end the last.(though the last will never be the last)





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, everyone! 
> 
> i had an epiphany to write (this incredibly short drabble) when i was eating mcdonalds. it could've been longer. but i also could've procrastinated. 
> 
> anyway, anime can be deleted but onghwang is forever.
> 
> don't be too sad wannables! 
> 
> twitter: @galileosjuly ♡

It starts with a tug on his sleeve and a whisper of _“it’s the final hour, let’s not miss it”_ and Minhyun was sold.

Start would be an understatement. It’s the last day of the year and Minhyun has been known to give in to whatever impromptu plans Seongwu has.

They quickly, but quietly, put on their coats, giggling like middle schoolers before jogging out of the apartment into the hallways. The cold air hits them both in the face once they step out of the building and Minhyun shudders.

Seongwu takes his hand before tucking their intertwined fingers into his pocket, where a heating pad awaits. He gives a toothy smile, “Can’t let my santa baby freeze.”

They trudge in the thick snow. Minhyun isn’t sure where they are heading to. He still feels slightly tipsy from the alcohol they drank earlier together with the complete group during dinner before their manager tucked them all in as they have one final new year schedule the next day. Seongwu refused to not see the fireworks and the adrenaline must have tuned out the other concerns Minhyun had, like getting spotted by fans or worse, reporters. Thus, he complied.

Seongwu takes a look on his watch. “Fifteen more minutes”, he announces. 

“Here will do”, Minhyun scans the park they ended up at. There is a crowd gathered at the front where they will have the direct view of the fireworks, but the back seems satisfactory too. Seongwu hums in agreement and holds his hand a little tighter, “I like it here.”

The year passed as quick as a lightning bolt. Too quick. Sometimes Minhyun barely registers what happens in the day; packed with filming and comeback stages and more practices. The other boys probably feel the same way. Though they could all agree it was the best year they ever had. 

And tomorrow is the dreaded day. 

“You’re thinking again”, Seongwu circles his thumb around Minhyun’s wrist. 

“I’m scared”, Minhyun admits quietly. In the corner of his eye, he could see Seongwu’s gaze on his face.

He swallows thickly; the same situation makes him sentimental too. “You don’t have to be.” He chooses his words wisely. “Everything is going to change. And stay the same at the same time.” 

“And us?”

“And us”, Seongwu repeats. A hand underneath soft mittens touches Minhyun’s face. “I’ll love you more than I did today. Everyday. Distance only hurts if you think it hurts.” He smiles, “Plus, my company is just a bus ride to yours. You really think you’re going to stop seeing me that easily?”

It’s a bittersweet feeling that Minhyun can’t describe in words. Somehow, he has accustomed to seeing Seongwu in the dorms every day, or even when they have different schedules they’d end up meeting for lunch a nap in the company van.

He has a family he built for over six years that he misses dearly everyday. But he’ll miss this one too.

“I’ll miss us”, he says when he feels a sob catching up on this throat. Some kids at the park are screaming _“one more minute!”_ and Minhyun feels unprepared for yet another year of changed events. Seongwu understands what he meant when he said us. 

“You’re not losing anyone”, he reminds. “Disbandments, end of contracts…. Do you think they mean more than what we’ve had for the past two years? All the tears, the joy of debuting together, the happiness from the memories we created.” Seongwu shakes his head, “Awards can’t top that. Contracts sure as hell can’t.”

Minhyun does end up letting a tear slip out his eye this time. _Thirty seconds!_ , the crowd cheers.

“I love you”, Minhyun confesses. He brings Seongwu’s hand to his chest, where his heart beats. “So much”, he says. “You’re the best thing that happened to me since I met you.”

Seongwu laughs in endearment. 

_Ten!_

He nods his head softly. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had.”

_Nine!_

Minhyun’s eyes appear glassy from the tears brimming on the surface. “We’re never going to change?”

_Eight!_

The question, so innocent and fond, brings a wave of adoration he has for the man he loves. 

_Seven!_

“Everything that happens now will only bring happiness to you”, Seongwu promises, to Minhyun and to himself.

_Six!_

Minhyun pulls Seongwu in by his nape and rests their foreheads together. 

_Five!_

“The world is not against us, remember that”, Seongwu whispers. 

_Four!_

“I know”, Minhyun replies with a knowing smile. “Even if they are, you know I’d fight for you.”

_Three!_

Minhyun closes his eyes and all he feels is an infinity within the few seconds left. 

_Two!_

_One!_

The crowd roars and soon fireworks shoot up in the sky, bright and beautiful like the person he loves.

“Happy new year”, Seongwu says giddily with a smile so wide. The bright light shines prettily on his face. “You put fireworks in my heart. I love you, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun breathes out a laugh than leans in for a kiss. 

“Here’s to another year of falling in love with you, Ong Seongwu.”


End file.
